The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle components and, more particularly, to methods and systems for use in supporting a battery in a vehicle environment.
At least some known battery supports are fabricated primarily from sheet metal. As a result, known battery support configurations are limited to sheet metal-forming restrictions. As such, known battery supports fabricated from sheet metal generally have simple configurations and are locally reinforced using stamped-metal parts that are welded and/or coupled to the supports. Although the stamped-metal parts may increase an overall strength and/or durability of the battery support, such parts also increase the overall weight of the battery support, which may negatively impact the operational performance of a vehicle.